


Taehyun's Shirt

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [21]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Even if Daniel is double Sungwoon's size, Sungwoon can only wear his clothes- it's a known fact.





	Taehyun's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't the chapter that I was supposed to post but the other one is taking too long to write so please enjoy this filler! I hope it warms your heart a little since Wanna One Go is over ㅠㅠ *plays sad piano version of Nayana*

“Hey hyung. Nice shirt.”

“Thanks. Its Taehyun’s.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know he and I wore the same size.”

Sungwoon looked down at himself and held out his arms. The sleeves of the shirt were bunched up around his wrists and the front hem of the shirt was tucked into his jeans.

“Oh. Well it was in his closet.” Sungwoon stated matter of factly.

“Yeah because I let him borrow it one day.” Daniel paused. “Why were you in his closet?”

“Because I needed a shirt.”

“Why didn’t you look in my closet?”

“Technically I did, didn’t I? This being your shirt and all.” Sungwoon laughed nervously, pulling on his left ear.

Daniel wiped his mouth with a napkin and folded his hands before him. “Hyung.”

“I can’t wear his shirts?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Eyyy,” Sungwoon removed his bookbag and pulled out a chair at the table, pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Are you jealous?” He gave Daniel his best flirty smile.

“Don’t wear other guys’ clothes.”

Sungwoon took Daniel’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “Okay.” He responded sweetly.

“You still didn’t tell me why you were in his closet.” Daniel tightened his grip on Sungwoon’s hand.

“I can’t tell you.”

Daniel’s face pinched up. “Are you having an affair?!” He whisper-shouted.

Sungwoon retracted his hand and folded his arms against his chest. “Now I really shouldn’t tell you.”

“What? You’re sneaking around _my_ dorm room with a man who is not me and you’re attempting to wear his clothes! What am I supposed to think?”

“I’m giving him singing lessons, you dummy!”

The left side of Daniel’s face scrunched up in disbelief. “I think I would believe it more if you said you were secretly dating him.”

“Nah. I don’t do secret relationships anymore.” Sungwoon winked at him. “Thanks for accusing me of being a cheater by the way.” He took Daniel’s soda can and lifted it up in a mock cheer before taking a sip.

“You’re really giving him singing lessons? But, why? He’s a dancer.”

“He wants to be able to sing too. And who better to learn from than the master of singing himself.”

“Okay… so why were you in his closet?” Daniel asked returning from their long tangent.

“We were in his room doing scales and Seongwoo came in the dorm, Taehyun freaked, hit his knee on the desk and the coffee cup splashed all over me.” Sungwoon answered simply.

“And you guys had to be doing this in his room…?”

Sungwoon groaned. “You really don’t trust me?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust. It’s him! Babe, you’re a good-looking guy and he’s, well, you’ve seen him.” Sungwoon chuckled. “You can’t give him hope!”

“Daniel, there’s nothing to worry about. We’re just friends.”

“Yeah well that’s what you said about me and-.” Daniel shrugged and motioned between the two of them.

Sungwoon’s cheekbones rose in a laugh and he grabbed his boyfriend’s face between his palms. “You are the only one for me. Repeat after me.”

“I am the only one for you.”  Sungwoon nodded his head firmly and kissed his lips.

“Now don’t go telling the entire world about this, alright? He wanted it to be a secret because he knew he wouldn’t live it down if you guys knew.”

Daniel mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “Secret’s safe with me.”

As the couple got up to leave the cafeteria, Daniel spotted Taehyun entering with some friends.

“Hey, look! It’s Taehyun hyung!” Daniel called to him. “Taehyun hyung!!” Taehyun sent them a head nod and a raised peace sign. Daniel cleared his throat and in his most obnoxious opera voice bellowed across the cafeteria. “FIGARO FIGARO FIGARO FIGAROOO!!”

Sungwoon panicked and lifted his arm to backhand his lover.

“Daniel, I swear to God!”


End file.
